


Safety net

by YouthRhapsody



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Mommy Kink, gueira and meis are smitten with each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouthRhapsody/pseuds/YouthRhapsody
Summary: Life as a leader of Mad Burnish is dangerous and grating. After a joke turns into something much more, Gueira finds himself desiring an unconventional escape from the world's troubles.Fortunately, Meis likes to get a little freaky.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Safety net

**Author's Note:**

> I have no earthly idea why I wrote this. I don't even like this kink?! I guess I just liked the thought of Gueira teasing Meis about being a mother hen, and then wanting it lmfao. 
> 
> Warnings that were too big for tags: very slight age regression, mention of a foot fetish, mother/child roleplay, breaking character during a roleplay session, and Gueira loving Meis a L o t. If any of these upset you, please turn back now!

This starts from a joke, and snowballs into something crazy. 

"Mamma mia, you taste like garlic!" Gueira pulls away from Meis' mouth. 

"We ate the same thing. You taste exactly the same." The other man wipes his lip. 

"Geez. Maybe you are my-a mamma if you keep up that tone." Gueira rolls his eyes. 

"Oh yeah?" Meis teases him back. "You're grounded."

"Grounded?!" The redhead gasps. "No way, I'm innocent, I swear!"

That's where the conversation veers off, but it doesn't leave the back of Gueira's head. He thinks it will, eventually, but it's there for  _ weeks.  _ He can jerk off to the idea at least- but even after he's come to the idea a half dozen times, it still itches in the back of his mind. 

He'd gotten off on calling Meis 'mom'. It was only supposed to be a joke! It shouldn't have awakened anything in him, but he can practically feel Sigmund Freud's corpse crawling from the grave to read him the tale of Oedipus.

However, it's irresistibly sexy. Meis did kind of have a feminine air to him, especially with his thin build and ass-length mane. This contrasts with the busty, curvy, and squishy appearance that Gueira associates with the stereotypical 'milf' caricature, however, so it can't be that which makes his gears grind. 

He figures out after some rather heated speculation, that it isn't that he is attracted to Meis' looking like a mother or having any one feature similar to them. No- it's the  _ feeling  _ that Meis gives him, even outside the fantasies. He has a knack for calming him down, soothing him in any situation. However, when it is needed, the other man prevents him from getting into trouble. He radiates stability, safety, in a way that the stereotypical vision of a loving mother did. 

It's comfort, safety, and the promise of unconditional and all-encompassing love that makes Gueira irritatingly horny. Geez, why couldn't he just be into armpits or something? That would be so much simpler than imagining Meis' face hovering above his, and whispering 'mommy' to the sight of it. It's so weird!

"You've been jerking off a ton lately." Meis comments one night. They'd set up a tent in the middle of nowhere, sand making up the floor beneath their feet.

Gueira's jaw drops a bit. "W- huh? No I haven't!"

"You never take your belt off, I can hear you jingling around." Meis calls him out. "Everything okay?"

The redhead finds himself at a total loss for words. Additionally, he hates that his first thought is that he feels like a boy who had just been caught with their pants down by their mother. He flushes, and fiddles with his jacket's zipper. 

He can see Meis' hair move with him like water as he cocks his head to the side. "It isn't me, is it? I mean, we've been together for how many years now? Am I getting old?"

"No! No, that's not it at all!" Gueira blurts. "You're still as hot as the day we met! I just..."

Meis raises his brow, and Gueira decides that there is nothing left to do but come clean. After all, his fantasies had been centered around the core belief that Meis loved him without condition. 

"I've... Just had like. A fantasy lately. And it's really turning me on?" He rubs the back of his noggin. 

This immediately seems to pique Meis' interest. "Oho? I've never seen you like this- what is it?"

Gueira grits his teeth. "...It's embarrassing."

"Gueira. You let me paint your toes and cum on them. It can't be worse than that." Meis reminds him. 

"It's worse than that." The redhead insists.

"...Okay. if it involves shit in any capacity, I'm out.'

"No, it's not that!!!" Gueira insists. "I have-!" He grumbles, tugging at his pockets. "I think I have a m-mom kink. Or something."

"...You're into milfs?" Meis questions. He grabs at his chest, and frowns. "I'm not sure I can help you on this one."

Gueira shakes his head back and forth. "Not Moms, but like. I want to  _ call  _ you mom." 

Meis sits over in his chair. "...Not 'daddy'?"

"No." Gueira explains. He rubs the back of his neck. "It's like... I've kinda thought about it, and it's not about looks at all. But y'know, moms are supposed to be nice, and keep you safe. I guess because we've been living such a dangerous life for so long, the thought of someone keeping me safe, and protecting me from all the shit we go through is. Really hot."

Meis' perplexed expression turns to a wry sort of grin. "...That's actually kinda cute. I'm up for it." 

"Huh?" Gueira spurts. 

"Yeah. I'll try it, tell me more. If it gets too weird we can always stop." 

Gueira, at this point just as red as his hair, nods. "M'kay." 

...

Gueira froths at the bit. They'd agreed to hold off on this one until they had a bit of privacy. They had been travelling as a caravan for some time, after picking up a group of burnish from a city that had been poised to lock them up. Once they are settled, then the pair are free to take a breather as well. 

They find an old motel to take refuge in for a night. Having a bed to sleep on as opposed to a cot makes them feel like kings. In fact, when they drop what little they carry and Gueira flops onto the bed, he isn't even thinking of anything but how nice the old mattress feels. 

"Comfy?" Meis chuckles at him, peeling off his steel toed shoes. 

"Oh yeah." Gueira laughs back, rubbing his head into the old cushions. They're a little musty, but better than nothing. 

He can feel Meis' wait come onto the bed with him. "Why don't you let mama make you feel at home?"

Gueira's eyes bolt open, and he nearly jumps out of his skin. Meis has a pretty shit-eating smile plastered halfway behind his crop of hair, but the redhead is sure that he's not just teasing. 

"If you think it's okay..." He mutters, repeating the half-teasing tone.

"There's nothing you need to worry about." Meis leans over him, running a few fingers along his belly. "Mama'll take care of you. Kay?"

"Mhm." Gueira's voice lowers a bit. Geez, if the other man had gotten into it so quick, then he must be excited about it too. 

Meis comes to straddle him, running both hands along his travel tired hips. "You're such a good boy. Are you tired?" He asks. 

"Not yet..." Gueira responds. 

"You need to get a good night's sleep, or you'll feel bad tomorrow." Meis tuts. "I have just the trick." He purrs, like he's trying to puppeteer Gueira's dick to full mast. The other man shifts in place a bit, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Come sit on mama's lap."

"Okay." Gueira crawls over, sitting sideways, his ass on Meis' thigh and both feet on the mattress. The other man kisses him, both hands snaking around his body to hold onto him. 

He whines when Meis reaches between his legs, rubbing his erection through leather pants. 

"Does that feel good baby?" He asks, putting gentle pressure on him.

"Y..." Gueira gulps. "Yes, mama."

Despite himself, a tiny spark escapes from Meis' lungs, burning inside of his body. Gueira swears he is going to write a sixteen page letter to this man for doing this to him, detailing how much he loves and appreciates him. 

Meis continues to quietly rub at him, until the point where it hurts to keep his cock held up in the tight clothing. Gueira whimpers again, wrapping his arms around Meis' shoulders to cling onto him. 

"Something wrong baby?" Meis asks. 

"It hurts..." Gueira pants. 

"Where do you hurt? I'll make it better." The other presses his lips to his cheek. 

"My..." Gueira hits a mental roadblock for a second. You didn't say 'cock' in front of your mother, and yet something more childish would just feel weird. 

Meis catches on. "You can tell mama, I won't judge you." 

"My cock... It's too tight." Gueira mumbles. He's given relief immediately, his bulge being coaxed out to breathe the hot air that Meis' body radiates. 

"There. Is that better?" He's asked, and Gueira gives a nod in return. He gasps as his partner starts to stroke him. Only one hand keeping him held up now, Gueira chooses to nuzzle his head into Meis' neck. 

"Don't drop me, mama." He whispers. 

Meis cuddles him back. "I won't sweetie. You're safe with mommy."

That makes Gueira's cock twitch  _ hard _ , and Meis immediately catches onto it. He snickers a bit, and lets the other burnish wiggle in his grasp for a few more moments. 

"Mama's gonna keep you safe, okay baby?" He mutters right into the other's ear. "I'm never gonna leave you. I'll be right here."

Gueira feels tears pricking at the corners of his eyes for some reason. His soul feels like it's swelling up, and his cock is being stroked, it's just so much to take in. 

"...Gueira?" Meis whispers. "You good?"

"Yep. It's a good cry." The redhead winks, simultaneously blinking away a tear. 

"Okay. Mama would feel terrible if..." Now he can see Meis having the same issue. He or she...? 

"He didn't make me cry." Gueira laughs. 

"Good." Meis sighs at the greenlight. He kisses the man in his lap again, giving his shaft a good squeeze. 

"Mmmf... Can I touch you too, mama?" The squirming redhead asks. He moves one hand, and drags it down to Meis' chest. "Here?"

"Whatever you'd like, sweetie." Comes the answer. Meis releases the grip on his prick, and leans back a bit. Gueira sits up so that the other can use the hand that had been supporting him, licking his lips as the offending tank top is set aside. 

Gueira sets a beeline from his lips to Meis' chest. It isn't as if there is anything much there to fiddle with. If the other man had a bra size, he'd be somewhere in the neighborhood of a negative AA. But Gueira is nothing if not determined, using his lips on one pink bud and his fingers on the other. He can hear Meis' heartbeat here, feel it under his hands, and that's worth more to his excitement than big tits. 

It's the other man's turn to squeak a bit, bringing one hand to stroke Gueira's head. "You like to touch mama there, don't you?" He asks. 

"Mhm. Does it feel good?" Gueira releases one of his nipples to ask. 

"Very good, baby." He hears the shaky reply. 

Gueira gets a little more adventurous, thumbing the waistline of Meis' pants. "Can I taste here, too?" He questions, pawing at his lover's fly. 

"Mhm." He agrees, and Gueira lets his cock hang out as well. He's pleasantly surprised with just how stiff the other already is. He lies on his belly, torso propped up by his elbows, and licks the pink tip. He hums, and laps at it further, like it were candy. 

"Like this, mama?" He teases, continuing the lapping motions. 

"Open your mouth and suck on it. That's how mommy likes it." Meis instructs him. With an overzealous 'om' sound, Gueira slides his mouth over the length of Meis' cock. 

He slides down, humming in appreciation, and takes as much in as he can. He tries to slide more into his throat, to take all of Meis, but a hand in his hair stops him. 

"Don't work too hard, baby. Just enjoy yourself." He's told. Gueira pulls back a bit, and slowly bobs his head up and down the length. He closes his eyes, concentrating, and drinks in the words that begin to pour from Meis' mouth. 

"Good boy... You're my good boy, baby, don't stop." He mutters. Stroking his head as if he were a cat, he continues to praise and encourage him. "Lick the head of it some more- ah, that's it sweetheart." He starts to roll his hips back and forth a little, making a rhythm.

But just as his breaths get a little too heated, he pauses. "That's enough for now." He pulls pack, connecting the head of his cock and Gueira's mouth with saliva.

The redhead whines, rubbing his cheek on the top of Meis' thigh. He earns a stroke on his back. "I feel empty, mama." Gueira tells him, pleading. 

"Are you hungry?" Meis asks. 

"No. I feel empty. I want to be full." Gueira gulps. "Please fill me up, mama."

"Hmmm..." Meis nods slowly. "Lie down on mama's lap." 

Meis sits on the edge of the bed again, patting his leg. And once again, Gueira comes to him. He uses Meis' right left thigh as a pillow, and he can feel the left slide beneath his hips. He gives a sigh of relief as his pants and undergarments are slid away for him, leaving his ass exposed. Meis caresses his back up and down while reaching around for what Gueira can safely assume is lube. 

"Where do you feel empty? I'll fill it up." Meis seems to have procured the liquid, waiting to tease Gueira more before using it. 

"My ass." Gueira mutters into his thigh. 

"Here?" Meis squeezes one of his cheeks, and earns a shake of Gueira's hips. 

"Mhm." Gueira nods.

"What do you want mama to fill you with?" Meis continues, rubbing the crook of his as with a finger. The redhead gulps this time, and mutters an inaudible reply. "Speak up, sweetie. Mommy can't hear you if you whisper like that."

With his face still hidden, but his lips away from Meis' flesh, he fiddles with the sheets they sit on. "Fill me up with love, mama." He mutters. "Please."

Meis chuckles under his breath. "That's easy, baby. I'll make sure you're stuffed, okay?"

"Thank you, mama." Gueira's ears perk to the sound of the lube bottle's cap being flipped open. He wiggles himself into a comfortable position, and sighs with a sense of sweet pleasure as Meis presses a finger against his entrance. 

"That feels so good, mama... Do it more." He mumbles, continually nuzzling Meis' thigh. 

"I will baby, just relax and let mommy hold you." Meis gives a breathy response right back to him. Gueira whimpers, and worries that he's going to shed another tear. But he sucks the urge back in, and focuses on the pleasure of his emptiness being eased. 

A second finger enters him, and Gueira gives a squeak of approval, pushing his hips up into the touch. He can tell that Meis is teasing him, knowing full well where the best spot is and refusing to touch it. Gueira squirms and moans, giving a few kisses to the top of Meis' thigh out of sheer need to be affectionate. 

"Aha!" He cries out as Meis brushes his prostate, rubbing down into it. 

"Did I hurt you baby?" He asks, pausing. 

"No mama, it feels good. Please don't stop...!" He begs.

"Mhm. Anything for my boy." Meis pats his head, and continues to press where he likes it. 

Gueira grinds his teeth and bites his lip, but he can't hold himself in. "Mommy, don't stop- please please please mommy, it's so good!" He lets his voice and the tears in his eyes out, gripping Meis' thigh with one hand. He sobs. "I wanna be fuller mama,  _ please."  _

"Don't cry, It's okay." Meis coos to him. "Come here to mama. I'll hold you." 

Gueira wipes at his eye, sitting up. Meis takes him, guiding him to lie on his side. His head lies right next to Meis' chest, where he can hear the heart and feel the fire inside of his body. His leg is lifted up and held in the crook of Meis' arm, spreading him wide open. 

The redhead wiggles closer to his partner, kissing the soft bottom of his jaw. "Thank you mama..." He mutters. Meis pulls his hips a bit closer, and flips the lube bottle open over his prick. Once he's good and wet, the bottle is discarded, and Gueira finds an arm wrapped underneath his torso, the other still holding his calf up. 

"Anything for you, baby. Now open up for mama..." Meis looks down to find the spot he's looking for. Gueira reaches to find his cock, and guides it to his hole as the other man searches for it. They each give a long, deep moan as their bodies connect with one another. Gueira snakes his hands back up, embracing Meis in turn. He sets his head up against the other man's chest, and sighs from deep in his belly. A triangular spark leaves him, and dies before it hits the bedding. 

Meis starts to move, pressing until his balls squish flush up against his ass, and then dragging himself back again. Gueira rubs fingers into him, sighing with adoration. "Mama..." He whispers. "I love you so much, you're so good to me..." 

From where he's lying, he catches the sound of a skipped heartbeat. 

"I love you too, baby boy. My little baby Gueira." He groans, and Gueira's head spins at the sound of his name. He gasps, and lets Meis take him, relaxed like a liquid in his arms. 

Picking up the pace, Meis isn't incredibly rough with him, but doesn't hold back enough to be called gentle. Their bodies slap together, mixing with their pair of groans and whispers. Nothing exists outside of whatever their nerve endings can touch, can feel, fires burning hot enough to make their mouths steam. 

"Mama... Mama, I love you mama...!" Gueira chants, petting Meis wherever his hands can reach, and squeezing whenever his sweet place is hit. He's peppered with kisses in return, Meis' heart drumming up against his ear. 

"Mama loves you too baby. I'm gonna fill you-" He grunts. "All the way up with it!" 

"Please mama, I wanna feel all of it in me!" Gueira sobs once more. "I can't keep going mommy, I'm cumming, I'm sorry-"

Meis pulls him so tight that their chests are flush. "Cum for mama, it's okay!" He hisses. At his word, Gueira spills out and between their bellies. His eyes nearly roll into the back of his head, and the guttural groan that escapes his throat is shockingly carnal. Meis continues to hump into him desperately, and shouts through a tight throat as he reaches his peak, dumping cum, heat, and  _ love  _ deep into Gueira's hole.

He slides out, each of them panting like a couple of dogs, and collapses onto the bed.

With his cock softening, Gueira regains the mental capacity to feel shame, and covers up his face. "...Oh god."

"Like it?" Meis asks between his heaving breaths. 

"I loved it." Gueira admits. "That's why I was fuckin' crying, I just felt. So..."

"Safe?"

"Yes. It was awesome." Gueira slides his hands off of his face. Meis chuckles at him, hair splayed in every direction around his head. 

The black headed burnish holds his finger up to his lips, shaking his jaw back and forth. "Gueira, this is your father!" He puts on a deep voice. "You're grounded for fucking my wife!" 

"Nooooooo!!! For how long?!" Gueira cackles back. 

"Forever!" 

"Aaaaaaah!!!" He fake screams, and curls up laughing. Meis gives him a little punch on the chest, and brushes some of his hair back into place. 

"You really do need some sleep though. We'll be back on the road tomorrow- I figured you could use a treat before that." The raven headed burnish pulls a blanket over each of their bodies. It isn't as if they need it- but it does feel nice. 

"Sure, mom." Gueira rolls his eyes. But, with this being the only time that they will share a bed in the foreseeable future, he wiggles over to Meis' side to curl right up beside him. 

"Y'know, all the kinky shit to the side-" Gueira mutters. "I feel safer when I'm with you all the time." 

"I feel the same about you." Meis turns his head to face him. "Little guys like me need a big one to look after them." 

"I'm not so big when I'm out of armor." Gueira chuckles. Meis squishes his bicep with his fingers and hums. 

"You're big where it counts." He mutters, following up with a yawn. "Now make like a shepherd and count sheep."

Gueira needs no further commanding. A slow and steady heartbeat is like a mother's lullaby, carrying him to sleep. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Welp! There it was! Let me know your thoughts down below. Maybe I'll have to write a prequel about the Toe Incident, given that I don't like that kink either...


End file.
